The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Dendranthema grandiflora and referred to by the cultivar name Delister.
The new Chrysanthemum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in 's-Granvenzande, The Netherlands. The objective of breeding program was to create new cut Chrysanthemum cultivars having double spider-type inflorescences with white ray florets, unattractive to leafminers (Lyriomyza trifolii) and with good inflorescence form and substance.
The new Chrysanthemum originated from a cross made by the Inventor in the Autumn of 1996, in 's-Gravenzande, The Netherlands, of the Dendranthema grandiflora cultivar Spider White, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary Chrysanthemum selection identified as code number 94816, as the male, or pollen, parent. Seed from the cross was sown on Jan. 28, 1998, and the cultivar Delistar was discovered and selected by the Inventor within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in 's-Gravenzande, The Netherlands, on or about May 27, 1998.
The selection of this plant was based on its inflorescence form, color and good substance.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum by terminal cuttings harvested in 's-Gravenzande, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.